


I'm Your Candy

by cyngender



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: @ farah ily this is for u, F/F, Gay as hell, college au? kinda, harold they are lesbians, have some serotonin, i love girls wow, kissing!!!, soft as hell, they're in some kinda school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyngender/pseuds/cyngender
Summary: It's late at night, and all Yuri wants to do is taste Yena's lips.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	I'm Your Candy

_ Honey are you still worried? _

_ Yeah, you are careful picking out sugar, spice, uh _

_ I respect that appetite, yeah _

Yuri crept into the quiet dorms, taking care to make sure the door made only a small  _ click  _ as it shut. It was late, later than she’d ever stayed out before, and the city lights made the sky look pink and hazy outside of her window.

_ How fitting,  _ she thought, gently setting down her bookbag. Her mind was fuzzy from being hunched over a desk all day, and she wanted nothing more than to dive under her covers and be taken by a peaceful slumber.

“Yuri?”

The hamster-like girl nearly fell forwards in shock. “Yena?” She turned towards her, ignoring how her heart ached at the adorable pout on her lips. “Why are you still awake?”  
“Uh…” Yena bit her lip and averted her gaze. “I missed you. So I waited for you to come back from the library.”

Yuri silently thanked the dim lighting for masking the harsh blush that bloomed on her cheeks. “You didn’t have to, Yena.”  
“But I wanted to.”

 _Oh, Yena. You shouldn’t say stuff like that. It’s bad for my heart._ Yuri thought as she smiled up at her. Yena let the conversation drop and followed Yuri over to her bed.  
“Do you wanna watch a show with me before you sleep?”  
Yuri was so tired, but how could she say no to those lovely eyes?

_ Oh, funny, I don't hate this tension either _

_ Any time, no limits _

_ I want to give you something, something original _

_ I've waited a while for you to choose me, yeah, yeah _

The two found themselves snuggled close on Yena’s bunk, and Yuri swore that her heartbeat could be heard from across town. She was hyper focused on every movement she made, not daring to lean her head against Yena’s shoulder. Just being this close was making her stomach do summersaults.

_ Get a hold of yourself!  _

Yuri let in a sharp inhale when she felt Yena wrap an arm around her. This was new. Was this supposed to be happening? Why did Yuri feel like simultaneously jumping up and down and running away?

Oh god.  
Yuri couldn’t pay attention to whichever random sitcom was running on the laptop in front of them. Her brain was going haywire, thinking of only _Yena, Yena, Yena, Yena-_

“Yuri.”  
“Huh?” Yuri snapped out of her stupor, mentally smacking herself in the forehead for zoning out. “I-I mean… yes? What is it?”

Yena paused the movie and turned to look Yuri in the eye. “I… I want to tell you something.”

Something about Yena’s hesitation and the fragile hush in her tone sent a shiver up Yuri’s spine. She shut her laptop and quickly scooted over so that her body was facing Yena’s. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

Yena gnawed at her bottom lip, evidently nervous. “I…”

Yuri reached out and gave the older’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I understand if you need time to think. I’ll be here for you always.”

Yena smiled weakly. “Thanks, Yul.” She leaned back onto the wall, fidgeting with the drawstrings of her hoodie. “The thing… the thing that I want to say… it’s important… and if I say it, things will change between us.”

“I’d never think of you differently, Yena,” Yuri placed her hands on the taller girl’s shoulders. “I promise you, you’re safe with me.”

Yena sat upright at the sudden contact and Yuri felt a jolt of fear in her heart. She jerked her hands away, but Yena placed them back on her shoulders. “Don’t worry. It’s okay. It’s more than okay.”

Yena’s gaze was locked on the space between her and Yuri, and the latter was anxious. Why was she so nervous? What was happening? Why did she look so cute when she was deep in thought, lips pouting out, eyes shining, nose scrunching-

“I want to do something stupid,” Yena blurted out, looking up to meet Yuri’s stare. “But I’ll only do it if you give me permission to.”

Yuri felt her mouth go dry. Her heart was running at a mile a minute and she swore that her thoughts were louder than the occasional honking of cars outside. 

“... Do it,” she said without much thought.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Don’t hesitate, Yena,” Yuri said, slightly shocked at her own forwardness.

Yena nodded. “Then…” She pulled Yuri close, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl’s torso. Their faces were mere inches apart.

_ I'll become something special _

_ So you'd come to me, yeah _

_ Even someone picky as you _

_ Will be addicted to me, yeah _

Yuri’s breath caught in her throat. She could faintly smell Yena’s strawberry lip gloss and she couldn’t get enough of it. She desperately needed to know what those lips would feel like pressed against her own, needed Yena to overload her senses, needed her to make her mind go numb and her heartbeat stop. The close proximity made her feel dizzy. Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, everything was spinning around the room. Yuri’s eyes fluttered shut.

Yena brought a gentle hand to the smaller girl’s jaw. Yuri felt heat rush to the tips of her ears as she leaned into her touch, a shaky breath escaping from her lips.

“Yuri.”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“...  _ Please _ .”

Yena leaned in slowly,  _ painfully  _ slowly, and let her breath fan across Yuri’s lips before finally closing the distance between them. She lightly tugged at Yuri’s waist, bringing the younger girl’s body flush to her own.

Yuri draped her arms around Yena’s neck, doing anything in her mortal abilities to experience more of her. Yena was soft, soft all over. Her hair, her skin, her face, her  _ lips.  _ Yuri’s insides were ablaze as she melted forward into the kiss, forgetting everything else except for  _ Yena, Yena, Yena. _

It was impossible to remember how to breathe with Yuri pulling Yena down, down, down. Yuri’s back hit the mattress, and they finally pulled apart after what felt like hours.

“Wow.” Yena said, suddenly.

Yuri looked ethereal. Her chest rose and fell unsteadily, hair disheveled, eyes slightly unfocused as she tried to regain her bearings. Her arms kept their loose grip around Yena’s neck, fingers tracing small patterns on her upper back.

“You’re beautiful, Yul.”

Yuri looked up at Yena with galaxies in her eyes. “You’re beautiful, too.” She leaned up and planted a feathery kiss on Yena’s nose. “I like you a lot,” she said, planting slow kisses across the other’s jawline.

“I…” Yena felt her heart jump at the sudden feeling of Yuri’s lips trailing down her skin. “Yeah… I like you too, Yul.”

_ Girl I'm your candy (candy, candy) _

_ Special chemistry (candy, candy) _

_ Mature cinnamon (sweet) _

_ Dorky mint (sweet) _

_ What else do you want? _

_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_ Got me feeling like pop rocks, strawberry, bubble gum _

_ When my pocket is full of scent _

_ All I want is you my love (yep) _

_ Candy (candy, candy, candy, yeah) _

_ You will feel better…  _

The two laid on Yuri’s bed, limbs intertwined and hearts full. They couldn't be bothered to fall asleep, seeing as they had spent so much time staring into each other's eyes.

Yuri bit her lip, a silent question lingering on her tongue.

“What’s wrong?” Yena perked up, eyes shining with concern.

“I…” Yuri reached to grab Yena’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “I’d really like it if we could do this again. The whole… you-and-me-kissing thing.”

Yena chuckled lightly. “That’s what you’re worried about? I’d love that, too.”

“Really?” Yuri beamed, a grin making its way onto her face. “Can we do it again? Like, right now?”

Yena matched the younger’s smile. “Of course we can.”

_ Tell me what you're waiting for. _

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaa!!!! my first solo work!!! i'm really excited to post this!! please please please leave me some feedback in the comments as well as in my curiouscat which can be found on my twitter profile (@cyngender). take care, everyone! stay safe, maintain social distancing, keep signing petitions and getting justice for those who had lives to live. love you all!!
> 
> (ps: ily farah!! this fic's for you!)


End file.
